The Untold Stories of The Golden Age of Piracy
by MakoTheShark
Summary: A few assassins, an entire hord of rum soaked pirates, what could go wrong? Rated M for safety! Im going to try to make this story without Rips help so constructive criticism needed!
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: hiya Tide here not Rip I don't know what to do with this story but yeah i don't own Assassin's Creed or many of the songs I will put here. And advice is welcomed ^-^ enjoy.

The untold story's of The Golden age of Piracy

Tide walked through a island small town that she had docked her ship, when she heard a shantyman sitting at a street corner singing. "come all ye wild young people, listen to my song, child, an folke,concern, an gold, that guides the many wrong... Young emma was a servant maid, she loved a sailor bolt, he plowed the Main much gold to gain, for his blood we've been told, plowed the Main for seven years, then he returned home, as soon as he set foot on shore, onto his loved goal, he went unto youngEmma's house, his gold to forth to show, that he had gained apon the Main, all in the low lands low, my father keeps a public house, down by the side of the sea, you go there an stay the night, an there you wait for me, I'll meet you in the morning! But don't let my parents know... The name it is young Edwin, that plowed the low lands low... young Edwin he sat drinking till time to go to bed, little thought that the sword that night would part his body an head... an Edwin got into bed an scarcely was asleep, when Emma's cruel parents soft into his room did creep, they stabed him, draged him out of bed, an to the city did go, sent his body floating down to the low lands low... As Emma she lay sleeping, she had dreadful dream, she dreamed she saw young Edwins blood, flowing like stream, Father wheres the stranger that come here last night to stay? He is dead no tales can tell. Her father he did say. Father cruel father you'll die a public show! Murdering my Edwin that plowed the low lands low... Tide stood there an listened till the shanty man was finished, she then began to leave when in the corner of her eye she saw two large men grab the shanty man. "We told you not to sing that stupid song again!" growled the larger of the two, lifting the small shanty man off the ground beginning to drag him into an ally, they started pummeling the shanty man when they heard a *click* of a gun cocking back, they both reached to where they had there pistols, then they looked up in horror as there pistols where missing an aimed at there heads. "Damn" an that was all they where able to say a loud bang echoed throughout the town everyone stoping in there tracks.

Tide helped up the bruised shanty man "thank you lass." he said as he limped along, "what's your name?" Tide asked as she helped him into a bar. "me name is Ethel what's yours?" he asked as the two sat down."it's Tide, but why where they trying to kill you?" she asked as she put a few coins on the counter. "they wanted me to stop singing that song. But theres a reason I sing it" he grinned "and you seem like the lass for the job." "what kind of job?" she asked. "Well you'll see." he winked at her handing her a few contract papers. She looked over the papers, seeing the words kill and 2000R. "This is an assassin contract " "yes it is dear, that it is."

Tide's author's note: sorry we've been procrastinating alot XD lol the next page will be out soon but it will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2 The Motel Murderess

Chapter 2 The Motel Murderess

DISCLAMER: we don't own Assassin's Creed bla bla bla ect. Ect.

She looked at the contract again "And who is hiring?" "Oh just the daughter of a certain inn keeper." Ethel replied. "Oh of course... So where will I find said inn keeper?" "Down by the sea, didn't you listen to the song?" she sighed replying, "Yes I did but I still need the name of bith the master of the in and the master himself. " "His name is Vector Kelmen, and the inn is called The Crow's Nest mostly for all the sailors that Pass through and stay there. Most of them are Pirates though so be carefu and go bye a different name." She giggled as he tryed warning her pulling her hood over her eyes. "Oh don't worry about me but do wait by the dock till morning I'll met you there." she then dashed off into an ally way and scaled a wall onto the rooftops and disappeared from Ethel's sight. "Yep... She'll do."

3 hours later and a short stop to East Indian Trading company Spices &amp; fine clothes.

Tide was again at another tavern in front of The Crows Nest eating oysters, she was now wearing a rather tight blue english dress. 'now how should I do this' she thought to herself as she observed the surroundings of the inn 'there is the building next door I could get in from.' she then got up and lwft a few coins on the table an walked into the inn. "Hello ma'am" a small boy at the counter said as she walked in, "hello, is there room available? I'll pay in the morning when I leave." She replied hefting her rather large coin purse. "yes ma'am there is" the boy said his eyes bulging at the coin filled purse. I'll just get the keys, She listened carefully as the boy disappeared into the back "Sir there's a rich girl at the front with lots o coin" she heard the boy whisper to someone, leaning over the counter to listen better. "Shut up or she'll hear you!" Tide jumped as a hand came down hard on her rump, making her whirl around and slap the assailant. "Oww damnit! You shouldn't have been bending over like that if ye didn't like it." "Well you shouldn't even doing that!" she retorted. "Hey settle down!" Said another man as he came from the back room. "You! Begone!" he said to the other man."An you! Whats your name?" "Mako, Jaquline, Auditore' She said just mix mashing things together cause she really had no birth given name. "very well miss Auditore, welcome to The Crows Nest." "And may I be graced with your name sir?" She asked. "It'll be to you miss." He said with a rather wicked grin. "Sleep soundly now." he said as the sun dissappeared over the sea, handing her the keys.

An hour and a half after sunset...

Tide had quickly hidden her weapons in the nightgown she had bought a few hours before. With her hidden blade in the sleeve of her nightgown she sliped into bed and waited...

And surely enough she heard her door click as it was unlocked, she pretended to be asleep as Kelmen slowly creeped towards the bed holding a dagger. She could tell he had done this many times as he raised his dagger. Then the last thing he heard was the sound of a mechanism opening and a blade stabing into his side past his ribs an straight into her cold heart.

Tide's Authors notes: yay this one came out faster then I thought an without help again! ^-^ I hope you guys injoyed this be shure to leave a review and advise. ^-^ cya!


	3. Chapter 3 The Midnight Star

Tide's notes and disclamer: yeah so apperntly in the last chapter there where a few mistakes like I accidentally spelled both like bith, and "It's Mr. Kelmen to you miss." but yeah I tryed to fix it but it didn't work. Oh and I we don't own Assassins Creed, la de fringin da etc... Enjoy!

Chapter 3 The Midnight Star

Tide pulled the blade out Kelmen's chest watching as he staggered backwards "Damn... I thought I was gonna last, at least a three more years..." "With how you've been preying on people with coin going through here you didn't have much time either way." she replied her eyes narrowed watching him carefully. "who hir-"he started coughing up his own blood as he slumped against the window."who hired you?" "Your daughter."Tide replied sheathing her still blood covered hidden blade. "You haven't even met her yet have you?" "I will." she said watching him move over to the window."She said i'll die a public show..." "and you will." he didn't have time to react as she kicked him out the window.

Dawn

Tide had dressed herself back in her assassin cloak and hood in a back alley for when she kicked the dying Kelmen through the window it made a considerable amount of noise. With her satchel at her side with all her earthly possessions, she made her way to the docks where Ethel was waiting with Emma, the daughter of one now very dead Mr. Kelmen " Is he dead?" "Yes." Tide replied showing her blood soaked hidden blade. "good here's your pay and flee this place they will find out since it was the room you rented." Emma said handing Tide the pouch money. "You can't count on it." Tide replied puting the pouch in her satchel watching Emma disappear into the night. "So... Ethel before I leave you need to buy me a drink." she said grabing hold of his arm draging him into night. "Lord save me..." the shanty man responded.

Three and a half cases of alcohol later...

Ethel woke up rather painfully his head pounding. the sun shown down apon him mockingly staight into his eye through a crack in the ceiling. "piss off..." he said to the blazing ball of fire in the sky trying to bury himslef back into the blankets. Then he stopped suddenly realizing that the blankets where not his, not to mention the fact that he felt a rocking sensation like that you would get at sea. Pulling off the covers he looked around in what was a brig. "Welcome aboard The Midnight Star Ethel" Tide said suddenly appearing like she had been standing there for a while, cracking a smile. "You Shanghai'n little bitch!" Ethel snarled jumping at her, thrusting his hands through the bars finding that she was just out of reach. she laughed as he tryed to shove his head through the bars."Well I was going to let you out and give you some food but I guess your not hungry." she said waving a biscuit under his nose just out of reach then tanking a bite of it. "Mmmmmm. Tasty" she was teasing him. And he found himself staring as she took another bite. "Ciao!" she then said turning on her heel leaving the brig. 'Theres one thing that I will never go without' Ethel thought picking up his fiddle off the floor opening a secret compartment on the instrument pulling out a pair of lock picks"I'm not staying here thats for sure..." Ethel said to himself managing to open the the lock easily. He opened the door following the smell of gruel and bread. He opened the door to the galley a biscuit sitting on a table, snatching it up greedily he stuffed it down his throat. 'I must have been asleep for days im damn starving!' he thought grabbing another biscuit.

On the top deck of The Midnight Star...

Tide watched her crew carefully as she guided her ship around the many islands of the Carribean he heading of the Midnight Star aimed towards Havana. The scorched masts and deck once shining oak of the darkest red. The winds pulled the gray Pulmaged ship forwards. "Land ho!" the man from the crows nest shouted, and there it was Finally Havana.


	4. Chapter 4 Back to Square 1

Tides notes: XD nice to see that my friends from HKOM are reading anyhoo... I don't own assassins creed and what not so yeah... ENJOY! ^-^

Chapter 4 Back To Square One

Tide docked the Midnight Star at the avoiding the few merchant ships that were also at the docks.

"So who's in charge while your out and about?" Quint the quarter master of the Midnight Star was servile self seeker and, was a kiss ass about 64% of the time wasn't shouting orders to swab the deck or whipping the men for foolish reason, such as "he looked at me funny" or some other bloody stupid reason like that. "I am." She coldly replied as she motioned the crew to moar the ship to the docks. "wot?" "how can yoube incharge if your gone?" He asked dumbfounded. "Cause I can't trust you lot to not steal a poisoned cookie." "Fare point Ma'am but-" "Silence! No butts or you can spend the night with the rats in the bilge. Now go get grog or something." she faned away in his direction and watched as the men got off the ship before pulling a key from the front portions of her outfit and inserting in a key hole in the ships wheel turning it, then pulling it out she then tried to turn the wheel making sure it didn't even budge. "mhmm lets see those scoundrels try to sail my ship now." she then stuffed the key back into her clothes walking off the boarding plank and into Havana.

Ethel Cramed his face with dried pork as he heard footsteps on the upper decks stoping to listen to the what the men above where saying. "Dammit! The bitch locked the wheel!" the first voice growled. "I built ships like these for a good cut of me life and I have never seen a lock on the wheel not once! " aa second voice growled back. "Well there is on this one!" Ethel them silently crept back to the brig as he heard the two men start their way down into the ship.

Tide walked through the port of Havana buying a few crates of sugar thinking of a Arab trader she owed a shilling or two. When she was knocked to he ground by a rather portly fellow who ran off around a corner, followed by a man in a Assassin cloak similar to hers, then came the man she had bought her crate of sugar off, stoping next to her, he panted the word thief twice catching his breath. "Ello Bonnet." she chirped. "hello m'dear." he replied straighting up. "Sorry but I have run!" he then ran off around the corner as Tide dusted herself off. "Ciao !" she shouted after him.

Tide then turned a full circle and headed to the docks.

Tide tossed a large bag of coins to a few men on the docks telling them "Oi you there mates! Load up that cargo and ye can keep it!" She walked up the boarding boarding plank and to her cabin, as she opened the door she heard a loud blast from inside the cabin and felt a sharp pain in her belly. Looking down she saw hole in the window of the door and a red sploch spreading rapidly on her assassin cloak. Collapsing to the ground she looked up at Quint, who quickly pinned her arms with his boots, he then slashed the front of her jacket open as her vision blackened he pulled the key out from around her neck, draging her to the starboard side of the ship, tossing her over.

ZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT *Spark* *crackle*"hurry get her back to sleep now! I SAID HURRY YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!"*Spark* Zzzzzzzzztztttt.

203 years back in Tides past.

"Jupiter I request to have an assistant, I can't can't capture the dead fast enough and send them to the underworld with the all the humans dying off." Thanos The lord of death stood before The throne of Jupiter to ask for help. "Very well Thanos you've made your point. I shall summon my brothers and we shall make thee two beings of death." a few moments later Pluto and Neptune stool around the lord of death. "we will need flesh and blood for these demi gods that will walk among men." The god then stabed their arms with dagger two balls of blood forming suspended in the air. Neptune then tossed a dead mako shark into one of the spheres of golden red blood, Pluto then droped a large adult dragon into the other sphere. Then it was Thanos' turn he pulled two freshly made souls still dormant and put them into the spheres. The spheres suddenly stoped spinning and droped to the ground as large black eggs. Jupiter then stood up stamping his thunder bolt against the floor lighting crackled into the eggs bringing them to life one changing to the color of sea blue and the other lava red. The eggs then rattled violently the red egg hatching first, a small dragon with jet black scales and a bright red glowing underbelly, then the creature screeched then collapsed becoming human with taloned wings that curled around him.

The god's then waited and watched the blue egg rattle for a few moments till it stopped. "hmph weak." Jupiter stated picking up the egg and carrying it to the edge of his sky palace. "Wait! We can wait a little longer."Neptune tried taking the egg from Jupiter as he said this but Jupiter merely pushed Neptune away as he droped the egg over the edge. "You didn't have to do that." "Well then if the weak one survives then it can come back." Jupiter then sat back in his throne asking." who will rasie this one?" "I will till he is old enough to help you Thanos."Pluto replied. "Good now begone all of you Jupiter Said turning around in his Throne.

The Blue egg rattled violently as it fell crashing down into the deep blue sea, the impact shattering the egg, the shell turning golden as the shattered pieces sank from the shattered shell as the pieces drifted down away from it a small blue humanoid creature emerged from the egg, its dorsal fin and tail uncurling away from it's body. The creature had long dark brown hair on its head that flowed around it in the waves.

The creature suddenly opened it's brown eye's shaking it head through the water, thrashing around getting used to it's body. It then shivered then jetted off through the waves.

Author's (plural) Notes:

Tide: Ello sorry for the procrastination things happened =/ and I had some help from R.I.P on this chapter soo yeah...

RIP: Sup and hello ppl btw the character with dragon wings name is Grimm.

and if you read this please review and leave constructive criticism. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows!


	5. Chapter 5 the Assassins

TIDE'S NOTES: okay so first I have to get the disclaimer out of the way. WE OBVIOUSLY. DON'T OWN Assassins Creed. So any hoo... Once again procrastination... And thanks for telling me that this needs work but I need to know what needs work. And now, on we go with the story...

Ch5: The Assassin's

A Chinese Fisherman was pulling up his net when it started to strain. Excited he pulled it up faster with more fish spilling onto his boat he yelped and droped the net onto the floor of the boat as a shark tail poked from the net. He quickly grabbed an oar and kicked the net open ready to crush the shark's skull with the oar. What he saw made him stop. A humanoid shark hybrid with a tail and fins, and even arms and legs, tangled in the net. He poked it a few times before untangling it making shure it was unconscious. he then turned his boat around and rowed to his shack where he wraped the creature in a blanket and went out to sell his catch.

13 years later:

Our fisherman named Jin curious about the creature, had raised like a pet... Until he found it could understand language and was starting to talk. He also found it was definitely female, growing slender and and human like by the day, he eventually made her some woolen garments cover herself and a leather hood and cloak so she could hide herself as his daughter when they went to the village to sell fish and wool. He eventually named her Mako for the spices of shark she was made from.

17 years later:

"Dad! Hurry the nets!" Mako pulled the fish stuffed net with her adopted father. Her body fully formed her breasts puffed out and her body slender as an hourglass. " Pull!" Jin grunted as catfish floped into the boat with eels and other assortments of fish. Mako huffed bitting into one side of the boat wrapping her tail around the corner of the net pulling the rest of the fish aboard. "okay... Good now put on your cloak and hood, we have to sell the these before they go bad. Mako pulled her hood to where it covered her face and wraped her cloak around her hiding her tail.

When Jin finally anchored his little dingy at the village shambles they called the docks. The he had told Mako the supplies they needed so she had instantly jumped off the boat into a near tree to run to get the supplies as he sold the fish. But as he was selling their catch the village Elders approached him bought a few eels and confronted him. "Jin you know our rules once your daughter is of age she must be married, you can't care for her forever." "No she doesn't have to follow your rules." Jin retorted cutting off a fish head. "you will listen, and she will if our village is to survive. If she does not marry in the next seven days she will be forced to marry a man of our choosing." Jin gritted his teeth as they walked away.

Mako bought rice for food and more twine to repair the nets as she was watched two young men dueling with bamboo poles from under her hood.

The two walked slowly around in a circle watching each other carefully one dressed as a warrior the other a ninja, both village guards, the warrior swung his pole at down at the ninja who easily blocked it with little effort he then swept his pole under the warrior's feet making the warroir land on his back. the ninja pulled off his mask and hood noticing Mako staring. his warroir friend noticing also. Hey you think she saw how hard I swung the pole down?" "Not a chance." the ninja grinned starting to walk to Mako who gasped and started fleeing. "you can run fish girl but you can't hide!" he grinned chasing her."

Mako ran away chambering onto the roofs of the shanties and sheds.

Then suddenly one roof plank gave way under her making her yelp as she fell into a water trough. She sighed as she heard the young man run off overhead calling, " Ooooh where arrreeee yoooou? Fish girl!"

She started to stand when she heard blades being drawn stopping as one came near her throat brushing her gills. "Stop!" One of the hooded men shouted." the apple! It's glowing!" they then draged her over to a spherical golden orb that had cracks lining it's entire surface. "I think we have found the owner of this apple."one said "or egg..."another noted.

The hooded man that had stoped the others took a small triangle shaped piece and brought it closer to her and it shined brighter then ever. "lets make it touch her." he said touching the piece against her face. To Mako the piece felt like a piece of home as it's golden warmth touched her changing, her her fins and tail disappeared her skin changing into a tan pink color instead of blue and white, slowly, closing her eyes, she blacked out.

Seven days later...

"Uuuuggh... " Mako groaned waking up her adopted father and the hooded man over her.

"Ummm hi Jin..." "Mako... Do you feel any different? Jin asked worried. "well... I don't have a tail..." "that's the bad thing." The hooded man said. "Why? Who are you?" Mako asked sitting up seeing wedding garments at the foot of the bed. "my name is Yenga." "Okay... But why are there weddings clothes on my bed..." she looked at them suspiciously. Jin nervously handed Mako the garments explaining. "the Village elders decided that girls that are 17 are to be married... And I've been holding it off for awhile... So they have picked for you..." "okay who...?" Mako asked. "Zane..." Jin replied.

Mako gaped at the air for a few seconds. Zane was the head Elder's fat, greedy, egoistic, son. She met him once when he was stealing eels from the Jin's dingy. "Why him!?" she growled at the thought. "Well you can come with me and be trained as an assassin you wouldn't have to." Yenga offered. "How? And will I be able to see Jin?" Mako wondered of this training. "Unfortunately, no. But you will not have to be married." Yenga replied. "Okay I'll do the training rather then spend the rest of my life with that slob." Mako hugged Jin then grabs what few belongings she owned including her clothes, hood and cloak, and two Sawfish nose swords that she had fashioned from the sea.

Mako's POV:

after filling a satchel with my belongings I said goodbye to Jin once more, and followed Yenga, the assassin to a place called The Ends of the Earth where a great ravine met the sea, where I learned the Assassins ways and arts.

3 years later...

There was storm brewing overhead and it was was the dead of the night, the thunder rumbling and covering all are footfalls. Perfect conditions for sneaking through a Templars palace. Yenga had taken care of the gaurds, leaving me to kill the corrupt bastard pouring alcohol down his throat and stuffing his mouth. So I silently snuck behind him and drew my duel Sawfish swords and slashed the back of his neck severing his spine from his skull making him draw his last breath. I then fled the scene leaving no sign other then a dead man.

R.I.P's notes: if you guys didn't understand why the ninja called Mako fish girl, it wasn't cause he knew she was part shark, it was cause she was a fisherman or fisherwoman... Whichever, cause she had hidden herself from everyone all anyone knew about her was that she was a fishmens daughter magically appeared one day. Remember to leave a review and constructive criticism.


	6. Chapter 6 Back Tracked and Disguised

Tide's notes: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa why did Lee have too die! Yeah... Thats what I've been procrastinating on... The Walking Dead game happy? okay anywho... If I get anything historical or geographical wrong in my defense I didn't have Internet while writing this so I wasn't able to research anything . =/ and also if Altair was a real person the group he was in would have been called the Hashashins and he would have been Persia. And now for the disclaimer...

WE DON'T OWN ASSASSINS CREED.

And on we go with the story.

Chapter VI Back tracked and disguised

"Your trained as much as I could train you, the rest you will learn from experience." Yenga told me that the best assassins wasn't on how sharp his blades were or how many knives he had it was his or her wits that would get you out of your problems. Had given me my own hidden blades as he called them. The one on my left arm had a special mini cannon built on the bamboo and leather wrist guard next to the blade. The other was adorned with red feathers and shot the blade out like a crossbow when I flicked my wrist a certain way. The assassin hood and cloak were both grey and made for hot weather being thin so I made a few of my own adjustments adding leather armor around the breast area and cut a line on the back starting from the buttocks downward for better movement I also added a blood red scarf around my neck to pull up and cover my face to remain anonymous to onlookers. Also before I left Yenga gave me the special egg shard that made me human saying I could possibly change again if I wanted to but I hasn't worked yet. After supplying myself and Yenga shooing me homeward I went on my merry way I wonder what has changed since I've been gone.

A day and a half later...

As usual The two brothers Kai (the warrior) and Kor (the ninja) were dueling in the village square, except Kai was now the leader of the village watch. Except Zane was now the village leader and was much different, under all the blubber I knew before was actually a handsome respectable man except he looked extremely stressed running things. Hmmm mabe when his father died having all that weight droped on his shoulders changed him.

BZZZZT *CRACK* Yes! Back to the age of pirates now! God not that far! Back! There yes now start the sync.

Mako opened her eye's waking up upside down by a meat hook looking upward her eyes widened as blood leaked from her tail. "Urk... God dammit... I must have changed when I was thrown into the harbor..." She reached into her satchel pulling out her egg shard and closed her eyes focusing. She changed again back into a human falling to the ground her tail disappearing. "ouch..." she mumbled her face covered in mud. She wandered around finding her way out of the giant fish butcher shop. And made her way into the forest finding a sprin, after striping down and cleaning the blood off her outfit and a quick bath, she went back into the city.

Mako snuck up behind a young man and clubed the back of his head with the hand guard of one of swords draging him into an ally, striped him of his outer garments, and went back into the forest she then took one of her older jackets that had shrunk from her satchel. She then tightened the jacket till her breasts seemed non existent and stuffing her assassin outfit into her satchel puting the young man's clothing on and hiding her hidden blades beneath the sleeves, she stuffed her hair into a gray tricorn hat. Looking into the spring water at her reflection. checking everything she put her satchel back onto her shoulder she back into Havana looking for a pyrate hunting ship.

And three weeks later she did. The HMS Gauntlet iron wood hulled ship with 60 cannons and 5 mortars, and it was recruiting. Exactly what she needed. Climbing up a tree and jumping to perch on a sten of a ship that had sunken into the harbor. She grinned as one of the officers pointed at her noticing her nimbleness. "Hey you! We need someone that can jump about the rigging like that! Cm'er!" Nodding he jumped down onto the docks her boots smaking hard against the wood. Her then pointed her toward the a man with spectacles who appeared to be registering men into the crew log. "Name, age, job, and condition?" The wiry man asked. "Jack M. Coutelier, im 18. And I believe im supposed to manage the rigging, and im able bodied." Mako responded adding another fake name to remember. Well find a bunk down below. Cause tomorrow where after a ship called the JackDaw that was stolen and has been sinking ships all over the Caribbean.

That night...

Mako's POV...

*shove* "what the fuck!?" I got up from the floor swirled around ready to stab the man that had disturbed said peaceful sleep. "Well you certainly have a sailors tongue." it was the officer that had recruited me. "you never showed up to supper, all sailors must eat. Or they will grow weak. So I brought you some biscuits." "umm thanks," Mako blushed in the dark taking the biscuits. She had totally forgot that she had signed herself onto a British ship that was hell bound to no destination. "I won't do this again. Got it?" she nodded. "what's your name sir?" she asked prying. "Kenny,but for now you will call me sir understood?"he responde as he walked off. "yes sir e." she mumbled getting back into her bunk.

Three days later...

We had caught up to the JackDaw and not far ahead I had readied all 4 of my pistols and had made sure my hidden blades wouldn't jam. I left my swords down below so if I was injuryed my weapons couldn't be used against the rest of crew if picked up. I waited in the crows nest to jump onto the captain of the JackDaw when I found an opening. the cannons and mortars started firing off from both ship and one cannonball nearly blasted the crows nest I was in as the ship neared closer and closer. And there! I jumped from the crows nest right down to the captain who caught me off guard as he caught me and grabbed my wrists preventing me from stabing his jugular vein. I also noticed he was the same man in Havana chasing Bonnet's thief. I instantly before he could react I sent my foot up at his crotch, my boot making a painful sounding smack. Cringing he threw me over the side. I quickly grabbed my ships boarding plank climbing back up killing 4 of the hooded captains men with my pistols and stabing another in the jugular. But I soon retreated as a rather angry teary eyed hooded man started charging at me, swords drawn.

After an hour of battling I had been shot in the leg and my arm grazed by a sword, both crews had pulled back completely, both ships heavily damaged and forced to retreat.

Apparently the cook had been killed along with 1/4 of the crew so we were all going without food till they selected a new cook. They were already testing the crew one by one for the talent of cooking. But first to tend to the wounded the Doctor was the same specticaled man that had registered the crew. I was sent to check the bow for other wounded were I found officer kenny. "Hello Kenny how ya feeling?" I asked him hoisting him up to his feet."other then a few cuts im fine Jack." "well good. Cause I expect a promotion cause your getting heavy." I grunted as he collapsed again the wound on my leg throbbing as I pulled him down below and into a medical cot. I went to my own bunk and stuck my finger into the wound in my leg. Bitting my lip to prevent from screaming as I pulled at disfigured lead ball. It was stuck at the top of the bullet hole, it's shape had changed to much to be pulled out easy... I reached a hand into my satchel at the foot of my bunk pulling out a dentist tool used for pulling out teeth... But which I had modified to pull out bullets. I clamped the the tools teeth around the bullet and yanked. My high pitched blood curdling scream mixing with the screams and shouts of men having limbs sawed off and wounds stitched shut.

R.I.P's notes:

sounds painful don't it. if you see a problem in the story tell us in reviews. And if liked this leave a review too. And if you have flames. *uses jedi mind tricks* go home and rethink your life.


	7. Chapter 7 Adrift

Tide's notes: I've noticed with the style I'm writing these chapters that the story is going away at break neck pace, so I need... #1 make chapters longer, #2 slow the hell down, #3 buy some birth control pills... wait... That's supposed to be on my grocery list, just ignore that last one. I also need some more support/ideas Which means... If you want something to happen to a character the leave a review of what you want to happen and I'll try to twist it in best as possible. Oh I almost forgot the disclaimer! WE DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED!

Enjoy!

Chapter 7 Adrift

"It has been 3 days since the attack apon the Jackdaw, which neither side won. Yesterday we were hit by a storm which damaged the ship even more, the damages including all 3 masts snaped and we also discovered that the rudder was damaged during the storm leaving the ship adrift. but to da we found a replacement cook for since his job was destroyed along with the masts we set him to cooking which I found was quite good. Unfortunately we have to be very sparingly with the supply of food and need to finish repairs and get re supplied." Mako listened to the captain mutter as he wrote in the captains log, doing her new job. Cooking. It wasn't hard but she noticed they were running out of fresh water, which was a necessity on a ship, good for her she could drink the salt water around the vessel but the men around her couldn't. "Jack don't burn those pork chops stay focused." Kenny said walking into the galley.

Shaking herself out of thought she flipped the pork chunks in the pot. "Aye sir." "Captain Harkford I would like to also note that Jack was very helpful during that battle, jumping down from the masts to attack Kenway, and several of his men with those wrist blade... Things..." Kenny said trying to be helpful. "Yes I noticed that as well officer, Jack let me see those blades that you used." Harkford said still scribbling into his log. Mako walked over pulling back her sleeves showing him the weapons that reaped many a soul. "interesting," he noted, observing the blades. "alright since all the other officers were killed except Kenny here and I have nothing better to do, congratulations your an officer of The Kings royal navy. We are drifting towards a small island that we spotted today and you and Mr. Kenny shall go ashore and scout it for good timber, water and food. Am I clear?" "Yes sir." she noted. 'great just hope there's no cannibals' she thought about the last time she had ran into cannibals which was after she had left France and the ship she was using was wrecked apon a reef. They had made her out to be there goddess of death, which wasn't far off the only difference is that she was Greek/Roman, it was all greek to her anyways. She was pretty happy on that island for a year till they decided to free her from human form, which included eating her alive. "Jack the pork is burning." Harkford poked her with his quill snapping her back to reality. "Shit!" she ran back to the cooking pot pulling out the well done pork chops.

That evening...

Mako was toying with one of the biggest men on the ship Big Ben the quarter master, she had set up a game called dead man's noose which required one person to untie a special knot made by the other person, you bet your money that you could untie the given knot, if you couldn't you lost, if untie the knot you win and keep your money. The roped would be passed from one to another till one person made a knot that couldn't be untied. Mako had untied his knot faster then he had tied it. But he couldn't untie her eel knot which Jin had thought her some 203 years ago. He was starting to get aggressive from trying to untie the knot, snapping at anyone that came close making her giggle on the inside once when he nearly was about to kill Kenny when he brushed against Ben's chair. " why the fuck won't this not come loose..." Ben grumbled pulling on the rope again. suddenly he jumped into a rage throwing down the rope and grabbing mako by the throat and dragging her to the stern of the ship holding her over the rail. "YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!" her growled squeezing her throat harder. "*gasp* ...stop!" she squeaked barely able to breath. He only grabed her by the thigh and proceeded in the process of throwing her over. "Stop!" Kenny grinned holding the untied rope in his right hand and grabbing Ben's arm in the left. Ben stuttered. "h...how?" "you obviously haven't been to Singapore its a rare knot used by fishermen for nets." Kenny replied grinning still, Ben then droped Mako onto the deck growling but walked away. "thank God for ya Kenny..." "anytime Jack" Kenny helped her up. "by the way, what kind of man shaves his legs?" "It helps when running from guy's like that, you should try it." Mako replied joking punching Kenny in the shoulder. Well im heading to my quarters cya we should be out on that island tomorrow so be ready.

Mako sighed as Kenny walked away, then heading to her new officers quarters she hummed. Being an officer I have more then that bunk, heck I can take a bath even now. Suddenly she was grabbed again by Ben who covered her mouth to keep her from shouting. bitting and then kicking him away, she brought a hidden blade to his throat she demanded, "what do you want now!" he grunted in pain from the bite avoiding the blade. "I'm sorry. I was angry and nearly killed you..." she then stoped and withdrew her blade putting her hands on her hips. "Well you don't have to mug me to say that..." He then nodded before walking away. righting her tricorn she went into her cabin and slamed the door shut. She looked around noting the wash tub in the corner. She then kicked off her baggy pants and took off her shirt and unbinded her breasts. She then lit a lantern hanging in the corner, and filled the tub with water fetching her lye soap from her satchel she sliped into the tub scrubbing away 23 days of sailing on this hell bound vessel. The water was warm from Caribbean air making her slowly drift to sleep In the tub.

Tide's notes: Rip wasn't available to do this he was busy sleeping, sorry about this shorter chapter though like I said, I need your opinion to help this story so leave a review please. ciao, hasta la vista, Au revior, eta... And goodbye!


	8. Chapter 8 From Shipwreck island to

Tides notes: this is going to be more M rated stuff so yeah... If you can't handle that leave now, and if you are going to read this and not give a crap well... Okay it's not my fault if your mind gets soiled from this.

Oh and we don't own Assassin's creed.

Chapter 8 from Shipwrecked Island to New Orleans

Mako was awakened in her washtub when Kenny started knocking on her door. "Jack! Time to go!" he called in nas he started to open the door, "NO!" she jumped at the door slamming into Kenny's face locking it, "oooooowwwwww what the fuck was that for?" "im not read yet!" she said, quickly binding her breasts and putting on her clothes, dual French Rapiers, and satchel.

She then smashed her hair under her tricorn and threw open the door to see Kenny holding his nose with a larg bag on his sholder. "come on. We got to see that island, the ship is anchored here for now till we send up the sigal." He then jumped into a dingy floating next to the ship. "So what do you think it will be like?" Mako asked jumping down and untying the dingy from the side of the ship. "Well if there's no cannibals or beasties on the island it should be almost like paradise. " Kenny stated as he grabed the oars and started rowing. Mako peered into the blue green waves watching for any reefs, sharks, etc... Anything that could sink the boat. "So... Have a girl Jack?" Kenny asked trying to strike up a conversation, "Nope." Mako simply responded avoiding the subject. "Well that makes us both bachelor's then." Kenny started rowing faster to get out of the surf.

Finally they made it to the beach without any problems.

Jumping out of the boat and anchoring it to a boulder on beach Kenny pulled out a jar and somthing from a log into it. Mako then drew her rapiers eyeing the foliage carefully. "well at least there's good timber just watch your back." Mako stated to Kenny who just ignored her, putting more halpless creature's into jars. "Now we need to find fresh water." Kenny finished putting his jars away and drew a machete and started hacking through the foliage. Mako followed climbing a tree jumping from the closely growing oaks and palm trees.

it didn't take her long to find a fresh spring from the trees she quickly jumped down into the clearing to taste the water when Kenny suddenly stopped her. "Don't... Move..." Kenny quickly wrenched a jar out of his bag along with a pair of small tongs. "why..." Mako tried to look at what he was trying to catch on her neck. " you have a Southern Black legged indigo flan spider on your neck, the side effects of the bite are fainting, extreme equilibrium loss in the legs, hallucinations, temporary memory loss, increased heart rate, and in the female body it creates extreme lust and a soft burning sensation all over the the body. "Nice to know, NOW GET IT THE FU..."

Kenny's pov...

"shit..." he saw the spider bite into the of Jack's neck and quickly as he grabed it with his tongs. He put the evil beadie eyed creature into a jar and into his bag. "great... Now what am I going to do with you..." he then picked up Jack who was limp as a rag doll and put him on a shoulder. And making it worse it began to rain. "fuck... Someone really hates me up there I swear..." he soon found a large oak tree that's roots were above ground an could be easily made into a shelter. He spread the a canvas cover overthe top from his bag to keep the rain out. Getting out a medical kit from his bag also he checked over Jack finding a wound on the left leg and right arm of the fellow, he tryed pulling the sleeve of Jacks shirt to clean the cut, but the way the Shirt was made it wouldn't go far enough. But the baggy pants were quite easily moved pass the wound which was found to be a bullet hole. "ouch, he must have not had enough courage to stitch it shut..." he then pulled a horse hair thread and a needle and started working cleaning the wound, and stitching it close. He then moved back to the cut on Jack's arm, thinking for a second he took off Jack's tricorn in which dark brown shoulder length hair with beads and braids spilled forth. "you better not be a pirate Jack cause I have the upper hand at the moment." Kenny then carefully removed Jack's bladed wrist guards from his person along with the dual swords. "you have small wrists mate." Kenny noted as he tryed to fit the wrist blades on. "now for your shirt," He then reached behind Jack grabing the end of the fellows shrit and pulled up, finding a small vest that was soaked with blood on the right side. "bloody hell mate you must have lost alot of blood it's still fresh..." He then undid one of buttons on the vest which strained for a second then burst throwing buttons across the little encampment, making him cover his face and cover from the flying projectiles.

Once He had heard the buttons stop bouncing everywhere he opened one eye looking around to see if anything was watching, then looking back at Jack he stoped when he saw bindings on the chest area.

He quickly looked away then focused on the his erm... Her arm.. Kenny then cleaned the cut rather quickly making her twitch a little, "okay step one fix her up, step to don't wake her, step 3 put on her clothes back on her and act like nothing happened." he mumbled steps to himself planning as he stitched the cut close. Finishing He tied and pulled the thread to make it stay, "shit!" he jumped as he pulled too hard, making her writhe in pain.

Mako jumped awake cringing clutching her arm. "Fuck!" she cried out grabbing Kenny by the shirt.

"why does everything buuuurrrrrrn!" she whined shaking Kenny violently. "Jack! Your killing me stap!" Kenny pleaded as she shook him like a when a cat would catch a mouse, "Jack? Who's Jack? Oh if you mean Jacqueline then yes that's me." she bonked his head against her's looking him dead in the eye.

"but who are you tasty looking sailor?" she still held him fast practically straddling his chest. "Oh God! If you bite I swear..! *Chomp* AAAAAAARRRRG! GAWD! stop! I'm Kenny! I saved yer arse last night!"

"Hmmm ya not as salty as I hoped." Kenny sighed rubbing the bite mark on his neck, he then grabbed a rock from next to him." oh whatcha gonna do wit..." *wonk* Mako was stoped in mid sentence as Kenny brought the rock to the side of her head. "just my fucking luck..." Kenny mumbled as he lit the signal, a Chinese firework that shot up red and exploded and was visable for miles, the perfect signal. Turning back, only to be knocked down by Mako. "iO that hurt!" she chirped sitting atop him. "Jack Sto..!" Kenny was trying to push her off but he was cut off, when she mashed her lips into his...

(if your one of the pervs that want this portion in its gonna have to be requested... A lot...)

The next morning...

Kenny woke up when he felt nuzzling on his shoulder and sunlight streamed right into his eye making him curse, then glancing down he scrambled to his feet, he was completely nude and the crew were probably on there way. As he jumped up he had waken Mako in the process also who yawned lazily,

He jumped up and down pulling up his trousers. "Why the fuck am naked..." she asked half asleep.

"You raped me last night that's what..." Kenny grumbled "Kenny?"she shook her head trying to remember the events of the night. "FUCK!" "and now it dawns apon you..." Kenny mumbled pulling on his shirt and officers jacket. "Your the male here! Your fucking responsible if anything happens!" Mako growled feraly, binding her breasts rapidly and pulling up her baggy pants. "Me? Your the one that should be responsible you lied about being a man! which also answers the question why you shave your legs... And your cooking..." Kenny finished getting dressed and started gathering his things that had been scattered during the night. "It was your fucking spider that bit me! You could have just brushed him off then picked him up!" She scoffed, putting on her shirt and and sheathing her swords.

"Fine! My fault!... Bitch..." Kenny mumbled the last portion of his sentence Getting a water flask to fill at the spring. "Wot was that?" she questioned, loading her hidden cross bow blade.

"Nothing..." Kenny grabed her hat and stuffed her hair under it putting it apon her head. " let's just get done with this. And if you are going to be with child I'll find some way or something I don't know. Oh I what are you called." Kenny worked on filling a flask as he continued talking. "I have lots of names Jacqueline, Tide, Minx, Mako, Aqua et Thanos, heck the native Americans called me Crazy Fish." Mako counted each name on her fingers calling back old memories. " I'll just call you Mako when no one's around..." Kenny took another flask and filled it with water. "If if are going to be pregnant I need to learn more about you..."

"Who's pregnant?" Mako's sea dad Davy walked from the underbrush hacking at vines.

"No one..." they both answered at once making Davy raise his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Jack I know you think I was born yesterday but I ain't a simpleton. I knows somfins up. I'm watching you..." Davy walked off as more of the crew walked into the clearing with barrels to be filled with water.

Mako's pov...

After gathering timber, water, and food, the crew began repairing the ship. Fixing the masts first, but now as an officer I was being payed as such and had the duty of cooking an making sure the captain was on his toes.

We were once again at sea, repaired, and as free as the sea. The galley was once again filled wih the smell of food and gambling.

Mako was suprised when she saw Ben calmly sit down in front of her rope and successfully untie it without a single growl or curse. Making her grin, this now was probably the only time she was happy to be losing. The captain had set course for New Orleans to restock on what everyone agreed was "real" food. Her cooking was great but didn't mean much considering it was mostly consisted of vegetation from the lack of meat aboard the ship.

As usual Davy was poking at her ribs nonstop asking for some grub, Ben had taken over her rope knot game and had created a monstrosity that he called Medusa's tail that even he couldn't untie, now Mako had met Medusa a really long ass time ago an that snake's tail didn't look quite like that...but that's another story...

She finished cooking the captain's nightly tomato soup as he requested with hard tack. She carried it to his cabin avoiding every obstacle the ship could throw at her. From the rocking ship to the men moving cargo. As she entered the Captain Harkford's cabin she noticed that he was once again pouring over charts and maps. she walked next to him and coughed to get his attention. But he continued to mumble and write points on the giant map he had set out. She even stood in front of him to make the smell of his soup waft to his face, stamping her feet she huffed and sent her boot into his shin. "Wot the bloody hell was that for!" he yelped holding his leg hopping up and down. "I've been standing here for about a few minutes now trying to make sure you eat this." She pointed at his soup and bread and droped it apon the table.

Later that night Mako was in her cabin when she heard a knock apon the door she left her hat off since it was probably Kenny but when she opened the door it was Harkford who looked at her funny apon seeing her hair. "Now I see why you never take off the hat" he noted. "Jack I need you to know that if I die here on this ship I need you to deliver this to my son..." He handed her a letter that was sealed tightly with wax so as to be waterproof. "he has no other relatives. Be sure he is taken care of if I die. that's filled with documents, money and so forth." she nodded sommly putting the letter in her satchel as the captain left her cabin. She then took off her shirt and unbinded her breasts, sucking in lung fulls of air, She put her shirt back over her and curled into her little bed in the corner.

The Next morning she was leaning on the railing looking over the ocean her body rocking with the ship as it the waves churned in its wake. She whistled a few shanties taking a bite out of a pickled fish that had been stored below.*smack!* she yelped dropping the fish into the water below when Sin the only French mate aboard the ship smaked her on the rump. "you shouldn't be leaning across the rail swaying around like that Jack." he laughed heartily watching her rub her stinging behind. Then from above they heard. "NEW ORLEANS HERE WE COME YEEEEEAAAAA HHAAAAAAAAA!" everyone looked in shock as the captain came from his cabin carrying many wines, rum, and wiskey with an over excited look apon his face. Responding to his excited shout she called back up. "Ya haven't lived tell you've tasted there jambalaya!" smiling she went to her cabin grabbing her satchel and shortening and digging out her blue scarlet dress to look it over then stuffing it back in her satchel as she heard the men docking the ship throwing ropes and lines onto the dock.

As she climbed out onto the planks of the dock The Captain ordered everyone to be at a restaurant called The Shrimp Shack that served a variety of New Orleans style food, at 8 o'clock.

She then sneaked off into an abandoned building were she changed into the scarlet dress. Giggling all the while.

After a few minutes of trial and error she managed to get into the scarlet dress it was another gift from Yenga before she left to The island nation no from her village were she learned her first version of sword play. It was red all over made from silk and cotton with a free roaming skirt that was cut like her assassin outfit but to show more leg. She left on her baggy pants but pulled it up past her knees. She then tied some of her hair into a pony tail but left much hanging loose and adding an eagle feather at the end of a hanging braid she smiled looking into her reflection. pulling the straps on the back of her dress to make certain parts come up a bit. 'perfect' she thought as she threw her satchel back into her room from the docks. She went out were she knew most of the crew would be.

She grinned as she snuck up behind Kenny as he stood outside the pub with davy. And giggling like a pup she poked him in the back roughly and in a deep mocking voice she said. "Stick em up ya salty dog!" Thinking he had a pistol to his back Kenny Raised both hands. And giggling still she grabbed his head and twisted him around kising him right apon the lips. Davy looked in shock squinting at her for a few seconds. "hally shit..." "naa..." Davy seemed to be confused blinking at her.

After a few hours of drinking Davy finally decided that she wasn't Jack and started drinking as she sat on Kenny's lap eating oysters. Then suddenly the town bell rang eight times. "Shit!" Both Davy and Kenny shouted running to the Shrimp Shack with Mako following closely behind.

BBBBBZZZT* CRACKLE*

Kenny's pov...

The Bell rung loud and clear as we ran to the Shrimp Shack. Mako had dressed pretty well, I didn't recognize her till I got a good look it's a wonder Davy is so confused. But the captain is much brighter then Davy so I hope he doesn't recognize her. As we ran in Harkford could be seen looking at his pocket watch. "You are both 7 minutes late." he glanced at us asking. "where's Jack?" "Im sure he's just late. like us!" Davy said licking his lips at the look of the food the Captain had bought for the Crew.

As I sat down Ben smirked at me and asked how much I had payed Mako to sit next to me. I responded saying "jealous Ben?" he snorted and bit a lobster in half sucking the meat from the shell.

Mako had gone for the squid and jambalaya which she ravenously riped into, I even think her teeth changed shape into the teeth of a ravenous shark.

As the Night moved onward I noticed the Captain staring at Mako a little more then comfortable I think he knows.

*Ffzzzzzt!*

Mako's pov...

Before anyone else had noticed, Mako had faded away like a ghost, disappearing.

She shed her dress, binded her breasts back up and hid her hair this time under a red bandana and her hat so she could keep it the way it was and not have to worry about her hat flying away in the wind.

laying in bed then sighing, closing her eyes she drifted asleep.

RIP's notes:

Well I think that's the longest she's written for, not counting the time she spent 7 months writing a long ass book report on Tomas Edison... Hell she should have made it into a documentary ... Anyway, like she said if you want that missing portion of the story it's gonna have to be requested to many times to count.

And if you have some helpful advice leave a review, criticism is very helpful. And if you have flames go make smores.


End file.
